disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ordinary Girl
"Ordinary Girl" is a song by American singer–songwriter and actress Miley Cyrus, performing as Hannah Montana – the alter ego of Miley Stewart – a character she plays on the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana. It was released to Radio Disney on July 2, 2010 as promotion for the fourth season of Hannah Montana. Lyrically, the track speaks about how Hannah Montana might be famous, but she is just an ordinary girl underneath. The song was later released on July 6, 2010 through digital distribution as the lead single from the soundtrack of the same title as the special title (Hannah Montana Forever) of the fourth and final season of the series. The song was featured in the season 4 episode, Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office. Reception Stephanie Bruzzese of CommonSenseMedia stated that the song's "solid, snappy guitar hook is backed by catchy percussive clapping and a chorus of cute young voices -- a set-up that sounds more suited to Miley's maturing vocals." The song debuted at ninety-eight on the US Hot Digital Songs chart for the week ending July 11, 2010, then peaked at #49 two weeks later. The song has also debuted at #91 on Billboard's US Hot 100 on the week dated July 31, 2010. It spent two weeks at its peak, then fell off the chart. Music video Unlike other Hannah Montana music videos, "Ordinary Girl" is not a concert taping performance. Hannah in the video is also a model, and not Miley Cyrus, as Miley Cyrus refused to appear in the video. It premiered on July 2, 2010 and starts out in Montana's dressing room where she is getting ready for a concert. She uses her video camera to tape everything that goes on, leading up to her stepping onstage, where a screaming crowd is waiting. She waves, then hands the camera to a girl in the front row of the concert. The video then flashes to a school room where the girl has a party with her friends after receiving the camera, while shots from the Hannah Montana season 3 concert are playing on the chalk boards. The camera is then passed onto another girl who bumps into a boy who begins talking to her. R5 artists Riker and Ross Lynch are seen in the classroom. Track listings *'U.S. digital download' #"Ordinary Girl" (Album Version) – 2:57 *'EU 2-Track CD Single' #"Ordinary Girl" (Album Version) – 2:57 #"Ordinary Girl" (Instrumental) – 2:57 Charts Release history Lyrics Don't get me wrong I love who I am I don't wanna be ungrateful It probably sounds strange I really love the role I play The songs I sing But with all the fame The things that seem so simple Are suddenly so far out of reach Wish that they could see the underneath I'm just an ordinary girl! Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored I get scared, I feel ignored I feel happy, I get silly I choke on my own words I make wishes, I have dreams And I still want to believe Anything can happen in this world For an ordinary girl Like you, like me For an ordinary girl Like you, like me "How are you?", "Hello", "Good-bye" One day here, one day there And again it's time to go Miss popular always on the road Put my best foot forward Gotta get on with the show Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine Everywhere I arrive I get high-fives They pay me larger than life I'm just an ordinary girl! Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored I get scared, I feel ignored I feel happy, I get silly I choke on my own words I make wishes, I have dreams And I still want to believe Anything can happen in this world For an ordinary girl So give it everything or nothin' at all Get back on your feet when you stumble and fall A little luck can go a long way So don't you worry 'bout what people say Who knows where the wind may blow For an ordinary girl I'm just an ordinary girl Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored I get scared, I feel ignored I feel happy, I get silly I choke on my own words I make wishes, I have dreams And I still want to believe Anything can happen in this world For an ordinary girl Like you, like me For an ordinary girl Like you, like me For an ordinary girl For an ordinary girl Like me, like you Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs